A system for an infusion method of known art, for the manufacture of a fibre-reinforced composite component in a moulding tool that is open on one side, is shown in FIG. 1. In this two-chamber system 1, which is based on the vacuum-assisted-process (VAP) that is described in detail in the patent DE 10013409C1, a component 6 of at least one dry fibre-reinforced semi-finished product, for example a fibre mat composed of a multiplicity of carbon fibres, is laid down on a surface 2 of a moulding tool 4 that is open on one side. The moulding tool 4 is arranged in a vacuum chamber 8, which is formed from a vacuum film 10 encasing the component 6 and which is supported via sealing elements 12 on the surface 2 of the moulding tool 4. The evacuation of the vacuum chamber 8 takes place via a suction device 14 located near the moulding tool. For purposes of infiltrating the component 6 with a matrix material, for example an epoxy resin, a sprue 16 located remotely from the moulding tool is provided for purposes of supplying the resin. The distribution of the resin over the component 6 takes place via a global flow aid 18 spanning across the semi-finished product 6, which is separated from a surface 24 of the component via a perforated film 20 and a peel ply 22. The flow aid 18, the perforated film 20, the peel ply 22, and also the component 6, are covered by a membrane 26, which with the vacuum film 10 bounds an air chamber 28 and via sealing elements 12 makes contact with the moulding tool surface 2. The membrane 26 has semi-permeable properties and usually has a structure composed of a technical plastic material. It is porous to gases or volatile substances, but holds back fluids with viscosities that are comparable with that of water. These semi-permeable properties are achieved by means of the porous pores or meshes that are located in the membrane 26, which are more or less evenly distributed over the membrane surface. The thickness of the membrane is usually of the order of tenths of a millimeter. In principle the membrane 26 seals off the system that is to be impregnated, including the flow aid 18, from the vacuum film 10, wherein by means of the global air chamber 28 a two-dimensional vacuum distribution is achieved on the surface 24 of the semi-finished product 6. For purposes of improved or targeted guidance of the air or gases in the air chamber 28 in the direction of the suction unit 14 a ventilation ply 30 is arranged between the membrane 26 and the vacuum film 10.
However, this system of known art is only suitable to a limited extent for the manufacture of complex components, since in particular the membrane is a highly complex and sensitive ancillary substance, which, if it is incorrectly draped, loses its semi-permeable properties and can also very quickly tear, so that imperfections are generated in the component to be manufactured, and the components thus have a lower quality. Moreover the membrane is very expensive, so that the replacement of a torn or damaged membrane is inevitably reflected in high material costs.